


Coffee vs Tea

by CaptainWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWolf/pseuds/CaptainWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was wearing his favourite baggy sweater in his favourite coffee shop and about to order his favourite drink with a new book under his arm.  In short his life was at the moment perfect. Or it was until the relatively new and rude (but smoking hot) barista flat out declined his order.</p><p>Coffee shop AU where Derek thinks coffee is dirt water and Stiles thinks tea is nothing more that hot leaf juice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee vs Tea

**Author's Note:**

> My friend told me to write some fluff that included rain, a sweater, and coffee vs tea. This is what happened. It is also almost 2 am and this is unedited so I apologise for typos and bad grammar ;;

Stiles was wearing his favourite baggy sweater in his favourite coffee shop and about to order his favourite drink with a new book under his arm. In short his life was at the moment perfect. Or it was until the relatively new and rude (but smoking hot) barista flat out declined his order.

“Uh….excuse me?” was all Stiles managed to choke out.

The barista glowered at Stiles (in a terrifying but weirdly hot way) “I said you are not ordering that”

Stiles mimicked at fish momentarily, trying to think of how you could possibly reply to that. “Why the hell not?!” He finally said, getting over the initial shock.

“You see that out there” The barista aggressively pointed outside to the pouring rain that had started up right as Stiles showed up to the coffee shop. 

“Yeeeeeah” Stiles drawled, the way you would when implying you thought the other person was absolutely batshit crazy. “It’s raining, so what?”

“So you don’t order coffee and read Stephen King while it’s raining. You drink tea.” He said and Stiles wasn’t entirely sure if this barista was fucking with him or not.  
“Tea? I don’t want tea! I want coffee!” He was kind of offended that someone would ever suggest he drink tea. He wanted a serious caffeine buzz and there was a snowballs chance in hell of tea making it happen. Apparently this barista didn’t get that though because next thing Stiles knew there was a steaming cup of tea (or hot leaf juice as he liked to call it).

“I didn’t order that” Stiles said which only earned him an eye roll from the barista. “Yeah you did. You’re just too dumb to realise that.” The barista (Stiles finally eyed up his name tag and saw it had in cheery letters ‘Hi, my name is DEREK’) said and pushed the offending cup towards Stiles.

“I’m not paying for that”

“Well good thing it’s on the house. You are the 100th dumb customer I’ve had to deal with today” 

“I…You….You can’t just give customers free drinks! That defeats the purpose of them being customers!” cried and even some traitorous part of his mind admitted that that was pretty weak by his standards. Another part told that part to shut up. Neither part paused to notice a hot barista just gave them a free drink.

Stiles was past shocked and beyond annoyed at this point, now he decided to try a different approach. He would play this Derek’s own damn game. “I can’t drink that because I’m wearing a baggy sweater.”

The barista, Derek, only snorted like what Stiles said was the dumbest thing in the world, which was pretty rich from a guy claiming you couldn’t drink coffee while reading Stephen King when it was raining. “Please explain that one to me”

“Well Derek everyone knows that coffee goes best with baggy sweaters when it rains.” Stiles said in the same matter-of-factly tone he originally got. 

“Well…” Derek paused and Stiles automatically gave his name. “Well Stiles” Derek continued “I suppose you have to take the sweater off” and he gave Stiles this look like he expected Stiles to just comply. Unfortunately he didn’t know Stiles.

“You’ll just have to make me take it off then!” Stiles smugly shot back.

“Is that a challenge?” Derek said with a hint of amusement and leaned forwards across the counter.

“Yeah” Stiles blurted leaning forwards as well, only inches away from Derek now.

“Okay” Derek said, now smiling a wolfish kind of smile and is came crashing down. Stiles realised they were flirting. Was he flirting the whole time? Was Derek? Stiles kind of doubted that considering how dick Derek was moments again, but then again maybe he was just shit with people.

“Oh…” Stiles finally said, feeling a flush creep up his neck.

“Here’s your tea” Derek handed Stiles his free ‘filth’ and Stiles, now in a daze, took it wandering over to an empty table. 

It wasn’t until the first sip that Stiles remembered why he didn’t want this drink. He jumped to his feet, almost spilling the tea and shouted across the coffee shop “You bastard! You did that just to make me take this!”

Derek paused with the customer he was with and gave an over exaggerated eye roll, accompanying a long drawn out sigh and motioned for Stiles to turn his cup. Stiles did but not without scowling. His scowl disappeared at a record speed when he saw a number scrawled on the cup along with COFFEE IS TERRIBLE NO MATTER WHAT. I’M OFF AT 6.

Stiles couldn’t help but grin and call across the coffee shop again “Dick!”


End file.
